


My jacket

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Devastated Robert, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nervous Aaron, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron accidentally spills something on Robert's jacket. he tries to get it out, but he can't.In the end Aaron has no choice but to tell him what happened.





	My jacket

 

 Aaron was cleaning the kitchen. it had gotten really dirty lately, and he decided he had, had enough,  

So he got the cleaning supplies out of the cupboard and he had got to work. 

 

 20 minutes later he had finished cleaning the kitchen. and he went to put the supplies away, 

 

Aaron put the bottle of bleach. it slipped out of his hand, and the contents of the bottle 

spilled on Robert's leather jacket. 

 

Aaron's eyes went wide and his mouth was slightly open, 

 

''Shit!'' he cursed.  

 

What the fuck has he done he thought. he can't let Robert see this, he just can't...  because if Robert knew what he had done. he would kill him,  

 there's no doubt about it. 

 

 He panicked. he didn't really know what to do, 

So he just got some water and cloth and he cleaned the bleach off the jacket as best as he could. 

And then he hung it up to dry,  

 

After a while he went back. and he inspected the jacket, to see if the stain had gone. 

but unfortunately it was still there, 

 

Oh fuck he thought. what's he going to do now ay? he has to think of something. and he has to act fast, 

because Robert's going to be home any minute. 

 

So he thought about what to do. now he had 3 options here. he could either lie and say that he hadn't seen it, he couldn't throw it in the bin and hide the evidence. 

or he could tell Robert the truth. and tell him what really happened, 

 

He thought for a moment and he decided to go with the third option. because after all honesty is the best policy right... 

yeah... yeah it is,  

 

So he put all the supplies away. he went on his phone, and he waited for Robert to come back. 

 

 Five minutes later. Aaron heard someone walked up to the door,

and a couple of minutes after that. The door opened and Robert walked in, 

 

Aaron put his phone back in his pocket. and he looked up, 

 

“Hey” Robert said.

 

”Hey” Aaron responded, 

 

 "You alright" Robert asked, 

 

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine" Aaron said. he paused for second before he spoke again ''What about you?'' 

 

Robert nodded, 

 

''Yeah i'm good'' he said. 

 

Aaron nodded, 

 

''How was the meeting?'' he said.

 

Robert shrugged, 

 

 Yeah it was alright'' he said. 

 

Aaron nodded in response, 

 

''Cool'' he said. 

 

 There was a moment of silence. before Robert spoke up,  

 

Robert raised an eyebrow quizzically 

 What are you hiding?'' he said

 

Aaron gulped and he bit his lip nervously, 

''Uh... nothing'' he said .

 

Robert folded his arms across his chest. and he gave Aaron a stern look, 

 ''Don't lie to me Aaron'' he said ''What have you got behind your back?'' 

 

Aaron closed his eyes and he took a deep breath, 

 

“Don’t be mad or anything?” he Said.

 

 Robert gave Aaron a suspicious look, 

 

“Why? what have you done Aaron” he Said, 

 

But he got no response, 

 

''Aaron!'' Robert snapped ''i asked you a questioned'' 

 

''Yeah... yeah i heard you'' Aaron responded. 

 

''Well.. why didn't you answer me then?'' Robert said kind of annoyed, 

 

 ''I don't know'' Aaron said ''I just kind of zoned out i guess'' 

 

 Robert scoffed. 

 

''Yeah right...'' he said ''of course you did'' 

 

''I'm not lying'' Aaron said ''I actually zone out'' 

 

''Alright if you say so'' He responded sassily, 

 

The room went quite for a second and then Robert spoke up again. 

 

''So are you going to tell me what you've done then'' Robert said

 

Aaron had a nervous look on his face,

 

''Are you sure you really want to know'' he said, 

 

Robert nodded.

 

'Yeah... It can't be that bad. whatever it is'' he said, 

 

Aaron laughed nervously. 

 

 ''yeah you wouldn't be saying that if you knew i had done'' he said,  

 

''C'mon'' Robert said ''Just tell me''

 

Aaron nodded timidly. 

 

 ''Alright if you're sure'' he said, 

 

And with that. he stepped away from the table cautiously. And he moved to the side, 

 

Robert looked over at the table. and he looked at his jacket which led on top of it, 

 

His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open in shock. 

 

"My... my jacket'' Robert cried ''It's... it's ruined'' 

 

Aaron sighed, 

 

 ''I'm sorry Rob'' he said ''I didn't mean to.. it was an accident'' 

 

Robert didn't respond. he just took the jacket. he sat down on the sofa, and he clutched it to his chest. 

and a rogue tear rolled down his cheek, 

 

 And at that Aaron felt his heart sink. because seeing his husband so upset, just made his heart breaking 

into a million pieces. 

 

And the worst thing about this was. it was all his fault, Robert was feeling like this because of him. and he 

hated himself so much because of it, 

 

So now he did. what he thought was right, and that was to comfort his husband, 

 

Aaron walked over to living room. he sat down next to Robert, and he  

 put a hand on Robert's shoulder.

 

but Robert shrugged took it off, 

 

''Talk to me Rob'' he pleaded ''Please just talk to me'' 

 

 Robert looked up at him and he shot him daggers, 

 

''Go away Aaron'' he spat ''I've got nothing to say to you'' 

 

 Aaron felt tears prick at his eyes. Because of his stupidity and his clumsiness,  

 Robert won't even look at him. let alone talk to him, and it's all his fault, if he had been 

more careful. he wouldn't even be in this situation right now, 

 

So he thought it was best if he left Robert alone for a while. 

and with that he went upstairs to his and Robert's shared room, 

 

After a while Robert had calmed down. and he came to his senses, 

 

But now he felt really guilty. Aaron was just trying to help him, but he totally flew off the handle. and 

had to have a go at him, 

 

And now he's regretting his actions. 

 

So after a couple of minutes, Robert ascended the stairs and he went to his and Aaron's room. 

 

he knocked a couple of times, and then he entered. 

 

''Hey'' Robert said, 

 

''Hey'' Aaron responded, 

 

''Look Aaron about before'' Robert said ''I may of overreacted a bit'' 

 

 ''It's alright'' Aaron said ''I understand'' 

 

''You do?'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron nodded. 

 

''Yeah'' he said ''I mean it was your favourite jacket after all'' 

 

''Yeah but still'' Robert said ''I had a go at you, because of it'' 

 

''It's ok Rob'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert shook his head. 

 

''No.. not it's not'' he said ''I shouldn't have gone off on you like that''

 

''It's ok Rob. i forgive you'' Aaron said, 

 

''You do'' Robert said in disbelief ''Because i really don't deserve it'' 

 

''Don't talk like that ok'' Aaron said ''You do deserve it''

 

''Alright in that case.. thanks'' Robert said, 

 

The room went quiet for second and then Aaron spoke up 

   

''As long as you forgive me for what i did to you'' 

 

''Yes. yes i do'' Robert said. 

 

''Really'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert nodded.  

 

''Yeah'' Robert said ''It wasn't like, you meant to do was it'' 

 

''Well thanks'' Aaron said, 

 

''Eh don't mention it'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron smiled at that, 

 

''Well in that case i won't'' he said. 

 

And with that. They leaned into each other and they went in for a kiss. 

 


End file.
